


Just a CLexy little PWP

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-21
Updated: 2003-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lex, and whipped cream.  What else do you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a CLexy little PWP

## Just a CLexy little PWP

by SkaterBoy and Rontgenkatze

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

For ScribblinLenore on her birthday. 

For an explanation, see <http://www.livejournal.com/users/edgecity/32294.html>. 

* * *

"Clark?" 

"It's okay, Lex, it's going to be okay," he murmured. Lex's hand squeezed around his and he spoke again, sounding worried. 

"Shhh." He felt Lex move closer, reach up to stroke his hair. How could Lex be so calm when the world had just exploded around them? He leaned into Lex's touch and felt soothing kisses over his eyelids. 

When had he closed his eyes? 

"What's going to be okay, Clark?" Lex's lips moved gently against Clark's forehead. Clark forced his eyes open, preparing to take in the scattered destruction and tell Lex it didn't matter if he was blind. But when he opened his eyes, Lex was looking straight at him, calm blue eyes caressing his face. Clark turned his head, and realized they were in the parking lot below Lex's penthouse. 

"We're here," Clark said with a grin. 

"Yeah, we're here," Lex replied, running his hands through Clark's hair. "What happened?" 

Clark shook his head, still grinning. "Just a bad dream. Really bad dream." He took Lex's hand in his own and raised it to his lips. "Let's go." 

Lex just watched him for a minute, his eyes darkening with lust as Clark did evil things with his tongue. Really, it shouldn't be legal for palm-kissing to make someone so instantly hard. Lex cleared his throat. "You'd better give me my hand back if you want to get out of this car any time soon." 

Clark flashed his patented smile, the one that made Lex weak in his knees, "I want _you_ , Lex." He opened the passenger door, spilling out onto the pavement. He stretched his arms above his head, groaning as he worked the kinks from his long torso, showing off a little for Lex in the process. 

"Uh, Lex? Think _you'll_ be getting out any time soon?" Grinning again, Clark ambled around to the driver's door, "I can carry you, if you'd like." He bent to lean into the window, placing a kiss on Lex's temple. "Why don't you let me carry you, huh?" 

Lex rolled his eyes, stepping out of the car and stretching as surreptitiously as possible. "I really don't understand your kink for carrying me, Clark. I'm not exactly a damsel in distress." 

Clark chose to ignore that statement. "C'mon, Lex. No one'll see us." He plastered himself to Lex's back, assaulting Lex's neck with kisses. "I'll make it worth it." 

Lex turned around in Clark's arms. "Maybe when we're inside," he promised with a kiss. 

Clark pressed both hands to Lex's ass, squeezing firmly, "Play your cards right and you might even get a smack or two out of the deal, my good man." 

Lex shuddered and sighed into Clark's neck, "Stop now, or we're never going to make it inside. I don't want to embarrass myself here in the parking lot, not to mention that everyone in the neighborhood knows me on sight. How would it look for me to walk inside my father's building with a huge stain on my pants, Clark?" 

Clark laughed, squeezing even harder, "You worry too much about what other people think, Lex." 

Lex raised an eyebrow. "And to think you used to be worried about holding hands in public." 

He felt Clark smile into his neck. "That was before we came out, Lex. Besides, it's a Friday night." Clark lowered his voice to a whisper that sent shivers down Lex's spine. "No one's going to be anywhere near LuthorCorp if they don't have to." 

Lex thought about reminding him that LuthorCorp was in business twenty-four hours a day, but Clark's hands kneading his ass eliminated any logical thought. "Let's at least get to the parking garage first." 

Clark wrapped an arm around Lex's shoulders, "Lead on, MacDuff." He leaned down to kiss Lex's ear and whisper, "You sure the Ferrari will be safe here in the lot? It won't take a minute to pull inside. There have to be thousands of cars like yours in Metropolis, Lex." 

Lex chuckled. "There aren't thousands of red Ferraris with personalized plates that read LEX-I, Clark. The car will be fine, don't worry." He brushed his lips against Clark's cheek, the small scar on his lip sensitized from earlier kisses. "God, you feel good." 

They actually made it to the elevator before Clark attacked him again. Lex hit the express button before surrendering himself to Clark's touch. Clark didn't seem to mind, his attention centered on unbuttoning as much of Lex's shirt as possible and kissing every inch of exposed skin. 

"I love kissing you," he murmured over Lex's collarbone as his fingers dropped toward Lex's belt buckle. "I can't wait to suck you off." 

Lex slammed his head against the wall of the elevator. Should he tell Clark they were only five floors away from the penthouse? 

Dropping to his knees, Clark fumbled to undo Lex's belt. Slipping it free of his pants, Clark wrapped it firmly around Lex's wrists. "I've got you now, Luthor. Your fiendish plot is foiled once again." 

Lex smirked, "You'll never best me, Alien." 

Clark lifted Lex easily, throwing the shorter man over his shoulder. "We'll see about that, Luthor. Now, I must decide what your punishment should be. You've escaped from Arkham too many times to even consider incarceration." 

"Have pity on me, Clark. I'm just a poor billionaire." Lex grinned at his clever oxymoron. "Just give me a slap on the wrists and that's all the punishment I need. I'll never do it again, I promise." 

Clark didn't say anything as he fulfilled his desire to carry Lex. Lex didn't protest, since he had a fine view of Clark's ass from there. He reached down to squeeze one of Clark's cheeks and felt Clark's hands tighten around the backs of his thighs. 

"Do that again and you'll get a slap to more than your wrists, Luthor." 

Lex licked his lips and squeezed again, awkwardly cupping as much of Clark's ass as he could reach with his bound hands, "Oh, yeah? I think you're all talk, Alien." 

Clark closed his eyes, savoring the moment before plastering a resounding swat across Lex's ass, "All talk, huh?" He shifted Lex's weight on his shoulder, making the delectable ass even more accessible. "You're not talking your way out of this one, Luthor. I'm the Man of Steel, and it's my duty to uphold Truth, Justice and the American Way... and uhm, raging lust." 

Clark paused. 

"What's the holdup, Man of Steel?" Lex tried to think of a better retort when he felt one of Clark's hands slip into his back pocket. Not that he was one to complain, but... "Clark? What are you doing?" 

"Need the key card," Clark mumbled, pressing a kiss to Lex's ass as he swiped the card. Lex writhed against Clark's shoulder, needing friction. 

"Well, hurry up," he said impatiently. They had to get to a _bed_. Or at least a flat surface. Maybe the island in the kitchen. That should be big enough... 

As the elevator door silently slid open, Clark placed another spank across Lex's straining buttocks, "Stop giving me orders, Luthor. You're not in charge, remember?" 

He hurried into the kitchen, using the toe of his boot to pull a stool away from the island. Clark then dumped Lex face down across the stool. "You're in serious trouble, Luthor. Don't struggle or try to escape. You'll only make things harder on yourself." He wriggled a hand between Lex's groin and the stool, working harder than necessary to unzip his trousers. Clark jerked the pants as well as Lex's boxers down around his ankles. Another thundering spank landed across Lex's bare ass, "Don't move or I'll tie your hands and feet of the stool." 

Lex managed to stay still for about as long as it took for Clark to remove the rest of his clothes. 

"Hey! What did I say about moving?" Lex ignored Clark's protests, choosing instead to wiggle his ass in Clark's face. "That's it. You're going down." 

Lex laughed as Clark came through on his threat and hog-tied him to the stool. "That's too bad. I'd been hoping _you'd_ be the one to go down." 

He got another smack across his ass for that, but he could hear Clark laughing. "Cut it out, Lex. I'm trying to concentrate here." It was silent for a second as Clark struggled to compose himself, then converted to his alien-overlord voice. "Prepare for the rimming of your life, Luthor." 

Lex gasped. "Never! I'll never submit... Alien." He struggled again, spreading his legs farther apart in the process. "I don't know what... people... do on _your_ world, but rimming is considered cruel and unusual punishment here on _my_ planet." He almost managed the entire speech without laughing. 

Clark chuckled, pinching Lex's ass cheeks before reaching to cup and fondle his balls. "You're never going to learn to keep your mouth shut, are you Luthor?" He licked a finger and began to massage the tight hole so readily presented to him. "Shut up for once in your life and just enjoy the show." 

Lex bucked into Clark's touch, moaning when Clark moved away. "Is that your plan, Alien?" Lex shifted so he could wrap his hands around the rungs of the stool. "Torture me speechless?" 

He heard Clark move closer. "Is it working?" Lex gripped the rungs tighter when he felt the tease of Clark's tongue. He clenched his teeth together, determined not to let Clark know how desperate he was. 

Clark's tongue slipped inside his ass and Lex surrendered. "God, yes." 

Clark worked his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, feeling Lex shudder. He kept one hand on Lex's balls, fondling them gently, the other hand soothing the reddened splotches covering Lex's ass. 

Lex bit his lip, unable to suppress a low moan. He shifted as much as his bonds would allow, trying to force himself further onto Clark's tongue. Squirming wildly, Lex began to babble, "I surrender, Alien. Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll tell you every evil plan I've ever dreamed up. I'll tell you where Jimmy Hoffa is buried. I'll even give you the key to the city." 

Lex felt more than heard Clark's murmur of, "Key to the city, huh?" The vibrations from Clark's tongue sped the admittedly short distance to Lex's balls. "And what's in it for you?" 

Lex groaned. "You," was all he could manage. Clark decided that answer was good enough and put all his energy into tonguing Lex, making him moan louder than he ever had before. Lex's balls were starting to swell under his hand, so Clark reached down with his other hand and started stroking Lex's cock. 

"That works for me." 

As Clark's warm fingers wrapped around his cock, Lex slid even farther forward, balancing precariously atop the stool so his ass pointed straight toward the ceiling. "My God, Clark. You're gonna have to let me up, soon. I'm starting to get dizzy." 

Clark shrugged and withdrew his tongue. "Fine." He took his time untying Lex's hands and feet, making sure his hair or shoulder managed to brush against Lex's stiffened cock frequently while he worked. "We wouldn't want you to pass out and miss the grand finale, would we?" 

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's waist, upside-down and backwards. "You should've been a fireman," he murmured, expecting another smack. Instead, he heard Clark rummaging around in the fridge. The hell? Lex tried to peer around Clark's side to see what he was getting, but Clark piled everything in the crook of his left arm, out of Lex's line of sight. 

"Need me to put out your fire, Lex?" Apparently the alien-overlord-slash-evil-villain game was over. Not the role-playing, though. Lex grinned. 

"I don't know if you have what it takes, Clark. It's a pretty big fire." 

This remark earned Lex another light swat but Clark wasn't really annoyed. "I have what it takes and more, Lex. You sure got a mouth on you, today." He chuckled and kicked the refrigerator door closed, turning slowly and carefully navigating the kitchen to spare Lex a crack on the head. "Next stop, Metropolis Fire Station." 

Lex groaned and held on for the ride, for once keeping his mouth shut. He landed on the bed with an _oomph_. He really had to stop letting Clark carry him. 

Lex closed his eyes, regaining his equilibrium as Clark set things out on the mattress. Once he could see straight, Lex attempted to prop himself up on his elbows to see what Clark was doing. Clark gently pushed him back with a hand to his chest. "Not yet. I want to surprise you." 

Lex collapsed back onto the mattress with a lazy grin. He really liked it when Clark surprised him. 

Holding up a silk tie, Clark grinned wickedly at Lex. "Do I have to blindfold you, or will you cooperate?" 

Lex mulled over his choices momentarily before closing his eyes. With a slow grin he replied, "I'll be good, Clark. Promise, no peeking." He even crossed his heart to prove his sincerity. 

Clark leaned forward to kiss Lex, lingering to run his tongue softly over the tiny scar. "It drives me crazy, you know? I noticed it for the first time, when I saved you from the river, Lex." 

"Mmmm," Lex replied, unable to expand when Clark slid the tie down his chest. His skin tingled where it came in contact with the silk, spreading warmth through his body. Clark followed the path of the tie with his lips. Lex whimpered quietly as Clark lingered over his navel, dipping his tongue inside and sucking gently. Clark ran a hand down the inside of his thighs, exquisite torture. 

Lex tangled his fingers in Clark's hair and immediately felt steel surround his wrists. "You can't look and you can't touch. You are allowed to experience and nothing more." Lex felt his arms lowered firmly back to his sides to rest on the sheet. "Keep them there, Lex. I mean it." Clark resumed his explorations, nuzzling the concave expanse of Lex's lower abdomen and pelvis, deliberately avoiding any contact with his lover's straining cock. 

"Clark, please." Lex lifted his hands again, grateful when Clark didn't try to hold them down this time. "I need to touch you." 

Long, thoughtful kiss to his hip bone before Clark stretched along Lex's side. He nibbled at Lex's ear, sending shivers everywhere. "Want you to touch me too." Turning to explore Clark's body with his hands, Lex caught a glimpse of a tall can by Clark's foot. 

"Clark?" he asked, nudging the can with his toes. "Kinky much?" 

Ducking his head, Clark chuckled, "Me? What about... oh, never mind." He pulled away from Lex long enough to retrieve the can, shaking it vigorously. Upending the cylinder, Clark thumbed the cap and squirted generous amounts of the chilly whipped cream on each of Lex's nipples. "Wanted cherries to go on top but there weren't any in the fridge," he pouted. 

Lex arched his back as the cool fluff came in contact with his skin. "I'll make sure that the kitchen staff stocks cherries and chopped nuts from now on, Clark." His voice trailed off into a groan as Clark leaned over and starting licking up the whipped cream. 

"Good," Clark said, oblivious to Lex's agony. He mouthed across Lex's chest, hovering for a second before descending on the other nipple. Lex arched up suddenly and grasped Clark's hair in his hands. 

"You're so - fuck - mean," Lex gasped out. Clark's tongue spared no mercy, lapping away until Lex's nipples were as hard as his cock. He tightened his hand in Clark's hair. 

"Mmmm." Clark's murmur of agreement shot electricity through his body. Lex braced himself as Clark reached for the can again. He concentrated on Clark's movements, grinning at the utter abandonment on Clark's face. 

Lex giggled, unable to help himself as he watched Clark use the spray can to completely cover his cock in the cold white foam. Just when he thought Clark would start to nibble, the young man reached behind him, fumbling until he found a squeeze bottle. 

Lex laughed delightedly as Clark drizzled chocolate sauce over the whipped cream, then squeezed a small amount into the tiny well of his navel. "You simply amaze me, Clark. Please, eat...enjoy!" 

"Oh, I intend to." Clark sipped gingerly from Lex's belly button as though he were tasting a fine wine. Lex almost laughed at the analogy - almost, except for the fact that Clark's tongue on his skin was so intoxicating. 

When Clark looked up, Lex's mouth watered at the smears of whipped cream and chocolate sauce under Clark's chin. Before Lex had a chance to do anything about it, though, Clark bent down and engulfed his cock with a wet, hot mouth. 

Groaning loudly, Lex brought his legs up to drape over Clark's shoulders. He tangled his fingers in Clark's hair, thrashing his own head back and forth on the pillow. Clark opened his mouth wider, taking Lex deep into his throat and swallowing. He traced the inside of Lex's thighs with sticky fingers, all the while working his tongue along the still sweet shaft. He pulled back slightly, grazing the sensitive head with his teeth. 

"One last appetizer," Clark explained, reaching for an ornate glass bottle. Lex laughed when he caught a glimpse of the colorful label. 

"Extra Virgin Olive Oil?" He shook his head. "Clark, that stuff is expensive." 

"I know," Clark replied distractedly as he poured some onto his fingers. "Imported, too." 

Slipping a well oiled finger into Lex's ass, Clark opined, "Besides, you can afford it and you're worth the very best. Don't you agree?" He added a second finger, and began to scissor them back and forth once Lex relaxed. He licked the head of Lex's cock then blew gently across the wet surface, smiling as Lex shivered. His lips engulfed it once again, his tongue tracing counter patterns over the shaft as his fingers prepared Lex's ass for his eventual entry. 

Lex tossed his head back, arching into Clark's talented fingers and tongue. "Whatever makes you happy." He had to force the words out of his mouth, since Clark was doing a damn good job of rendering him speechless. 

Clark's only reply was to suck harder and add another finger, eliciting yet another moan from Lex. Just when Lex thought he couldn't take anymore, Clark slithered up his body, fingers sliding out as he went. " _You_ make me happy, Lex." He smiled gently, leaning in to kiss Lex on the lips. "Now let me make you happy." 

Lex nodded. "Okay." He drew Clark's tongue into his mouth, trying to imitate what had been done to his cock just moments before. He tasted himself on Clark's lips and tongue and that made him even harder, if possible. 

His hands groped Clark's body, everywhere at once, unable to get enough of the beautiful young man. Breaking the kiss long enough to draw breath, Lex whispered, "You do make me happy, Clark. Always." 

Clark's enthusiasm returned with Lex's words as he reached down to slick himself. "You ready?" He knelt between Lex's thighs, holding their gaze for a long moment until Lex nodded. Clark poised just over Lex, resting his forehead in the crook of Lex's neck. Their fingers locked together over Lex's hips as Clark positioned himself, preparing for the feeling that would always be too much and not enough. 

Exhaling slowly, Lex relaxed. "I'm ready." As Clark's cock finally slid inside, stretching tight, filling him completely, Lex lifted Clark's head from his shoulder. "Look at me, Clark. I want to see your face." He smiled and grasped Clark's hips, pulling their bodies together tightly. "Fuck me, Clark. Stuff of legends, remember?" 

Clark breathed out a sigh. "Short stories, anyway." He pulled out a little, only to thrust back in. 

"Long," Lex gasped, and Clark couldn't help laughing. He pulled out farther and thrust in harder, pausing to rest his forehead against Lex's. 

"Like that?" 

"Long stories, smartass." Lex tugged him down by the hair for a kiss. "But that's good, too." 

Smirking, Clark thrust again. "I wouldn't be talking about smarting asses, if I were you, Lex. You're gonna have trouble sitting by the time I'm finished with you." 

Crossing his ankles over Clark's back, Lex drummed his heels, spurring Clark to pick up the pace. "Do your worst... or best, Man of Steel. I can take anything you dish out and more." 

Clark bit down on his lower lip as he sped up his thrusts. "Best..." he managed, forcing himself to keep his eyes open, "for you, Lex." Lex attacked Clark's mouth, fucking it with his tongue the way Clark was fucking his ass. Lex groaned, knowing he was close. 

Lex's groan shot straight to Clark's groin. His rhythm broke and he thrust wildly, reaching a hand down to grasp Lex's cock, pumping firmly. "Almost there, Lex. Almost..." 

Bucking his hips, Lex forced his hand between their bodies, entwining his fingers with Clark's. His other hand went to Clark's ass, pressing the tip of one finger into the tightly puckered hole. "Come for me, Clark... come _with_ me... now!" 

Lex's voice was all Clark needed to send him over the edge. He saw Lex's eyes glaze over just before he stiffened and exploded inside Lex, seeing stars. Lex followed just behind him, screaming Clark's name in a way that would've made him come if he weren't already there. Lex tightened around him, drawing out his orgasm as Clark rode the ecstasy like a wave. 

Clark rolled them onto their sides so they could stay connected without the weight of his body crushing Lex. He caressed Lex's face until he had enough breath to speak. "Love you, Lex," he breathed. 

Lex pressed a kiss to Clark's lips, then ducked lower to lick the traces of whipped cream from his chin. "Love you too, Clark," he whispered. "But you definitely need more chocolate sauce next time." 

* * *

_the end_


End file.
